Vehicles commonly have windshield wiper blades whose operation is controlled by a remotely operated switch. The switch includes a sheet metal blade that is mounted on a board that also holds a contact under a front end of the blade. A rotatable cam deflects the blade front end to move the blade away from the contact to open a circuit that controls energization of the windshield wiper motor. This type of switch is found to occasionally malfunction due to a high-resistance path between the blade and contact. The environment of the switch is often dusty, and a dust particle may come between the blade and contact. The contact is commonly formed of silver to avoid corrosion while the blade is often formed of beryllium copper for high resilience. Occasional corrosion also can result in insufficient current passing between the contacts to operate the windshield wiper motor. A contact blade which could be substituted for the present contact blade, and which greatly reduced high resistance contact, would enable an upgrading of the present switch at minimum cost.